2008-10-01
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Kristen Schaal, John Butler, Rhonda Burchmore, Mark Watson, Guests: John Butler, Mark Watson, Rhonda Burchmore, Kristen Schaal, Kerry O'Brien The teams were Alan, Rhonda and Mark, and Myf, John and Kristen. The games played were Know Your Product, One Out of Three Ain't Bad, You're the Voices, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Thirty Six (01/10/2008) Our special guests this week are Australia singer songwriter John Butler, American comedian Kristen Schaal, of Australia's best loved performers Rhonda Burchmore and comedian Mark Watson. Be sure to watch tonight's episode for a live instrumental performance from John Butler, as he shows us just what he can do with a thirteen string guitar, on a number called "Ocean". Myf's Team John Butler is the guitarist and vocalist for eclectic roots/jam band, The John Butler Trio. The band have cemented their place as one of Australia's most successful acts with two records going platinum and album Sunrise Over Sea (2004) debuting at number one. John was born in California, then moved out to Australia with his parents when he was 11 years old. He was given his grandfather's 1930s dobro guitar at the age if 16 and hasn't put it down since. He also has his own record company, has established a grant for aspiring musicians, and campaigns for the environment. To find out more about The John Butler Trio, click [http://www.johnbutlertrio.com/ here]. American comedian, Kristen Schaal, is probably best known for her role as Mel in the TV series Flight of the Concords. After she finished university, she moved to New York, in 2000, to pursue a comedy career. After five years in the business she got her first break when she was included in New York Magazine's "Ten Funniest New Yorkers You've Never Heard Of". Since then she has appeared on The Daily Show with Jon Stewart, was a credited consultant and writer for Season 11 of South Park, appeared on the BBC's Never Mind The Buzzcocks. To find out more about Kristen, click [http://www.myspace.com/kristenschaal here]. Alan's Team Rhonda Burchmore is one of Australia's most loved performers. She can sing, act and dance, which would explain why she has a career that spans as long as her legs. She began performing at early age and went on to study at the University of New England, where she majored in Theatre Arts. She showed off her versatility in the Australian production of Sugar Babies, opposite Gary McDonald and legendary, Eddie Bracken. In 2001 she received critical acclaim with her performance of Tanya in the ABBA music theatre show, Mamma Mia. English comedian, Mark Watson, has released a book about his attempts to save the planet called Crap At the Environment. He has won numerous prizes and awards for his stand up comedy. Mark performed the first-ever solo comedy show lasting an entire day, it ended, famously, in Mark proposing to his girlfriend Emily Howes. She said yes! He did the same thing at this year's Melbourne International Comedy Festival, performing marathon shows, and even got some help from our own Adam Hills. To find out more about Mark's tour dates and gigs, click [http://www.myspace.com/markwatsonthecomedian here]. No proposals this time, though! Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes